1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording device for recording a plurality of data onto an optical storage medium. In particular, the optical recording device can generate a data-interrupt address when recording is interrupted, and then continue to reconnect the interrupted data from a data-reconnecting physical address.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical recording system is developing with the trend towards high recording/reading speed, and high memory capacity.
Optical recording devices, such as conventional CD-R/RW and DVD-R/RW recorders, are used to record data onto corresponding optical storage medium, such as various types of CD, VCD and DVD recordable disks). During recording, some shock error or abnormal condition may occur to interrupt recording and the interrupted data cannot be correctly reconnected. As a result, recording is failed. In the system with high recording/reading speed, particularly, errors may occur when reconnecting and reading data after data recording is interrupted. Therefore, it is an important issue to reduce errors in data reconnection and consequently reduce read errors.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method for generating a data-interrupt address when recording interrupted and then continuing to reconnect the interrupted data from a data-reconnecting physical address, to solve the above-mentioned problem.